This application claims priority to Korean Patent Application No. 2004-18143, filed on Mar. 17, 2004, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for remotely providing driver information, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for remotely detecting whether drivers necessary for running a device that is connected to a customer's computer are installed in the computer and, based on the detected result, transmitting the necessary drivers to the computer and/or removing unnecessary drivers installed in the computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, drivers are programs that interact with specific devices or software. For example, when a consumer buys a device such as a printer, a display device, a digital camera, or an MP3 player, the consumer is usually required to install drivers related to the device in his computer in order to use the device when it is connected to the computer.
To run the device properly, the correct drivers must be installed in the computer, and drivers that conflict with the correct drivers must be deleted. Otherwise, when a problem arises with the correct drivers, the consumer may not be able to easily diagnose and solve the problem.